1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to methods for date matching. More particularly, the present invention provides methods and means that enable the rapid date matching of single participants, while minimizing the embarrassment of rejection.
2. Background and Objects of the Invention
Individuals that would like to meet and date other individuals are presently provided by with plurality of well known methods to attempt to do so. Dance clubs, social clubs, bars, and the like, are known approaches to meeting other individuals. Often, however, these locations are flooded with loud music and a significant level of background noise. They can also be impersonal and foreign for infrequent patrons. As a result, these establishments are most inviting to younger individuals, or for the planned meeting of a group of persons. It can further be noted that the possibility of rejection, especially in a crowded club or bar room, makes such places quite intimidating to many single persons. Accordingly, most singles find the club/bar option unattractive. Another well known approach employed by individuals is the use of the "personals" section of daily and weekly newspapers. This method requires a considerable passage of time before a date is typically arranged, and further, does not provide for mingling, which can quickly aid a person in deciding if they are interested in dating another individual. As such, the personal advertisement approach is lacking in the ability to "fully assess" an individual before committing to (or even considering) a date. The need to provide an interactive situation to mingle and enter into casual conversation before committing to a date is especially desirable.
A primary problem with blind dates, and the like, even when produced by a commercial dating service or personal ad, is that the two individuals do not have an opportunity to (casually and informally) meet in a non-date atmosphere. Although, a dating service may typically include the exchange of photographs or video tapes, and provide for telephone conversations, they do not generally enable individuals to personally meet and mingle in a non-date, relaxed environment. Further, improved methods are especially needed for individuals who desire to avoid, or minimize, the embarrassment of rejection.
Accordingly, objects of the present invention are, therefore, to provide new and improved date matching means and methods having one or more of the following capabilities, features, and/or characteristics:
simple and logistically practical methods for date matching; PA1 rapid date matching methodology wherein the participants are able to select date preferences within a relatively short period (for example, on the order of hours versus days or weeks); PA1 enable participant introduction and interaction before a date is attempted; PA1 minimizes or eliminates the embarrassment associated with rejection or refusal; PA1 provides an opportunity to meet and assess, discreetly, one or more participants; PA1 methods realized with low to moderate cost overhead; PA1 compatible with the computer generation of date matching results; PA1 personalized "date match results" deliverable in a very discreet manner;
The above listed objects, advantages, and associated novel features of the present invention, as well as others, will become more clear from the description and figures provided herein. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only. Variations are contemplated as being part of the invention, limited only by the scope of the appended claims.